


Bitter Like My Feelings For You

by highqualityziam



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 5h, Angst, Bisexual Character, Camren - Freeform, Drug Use, F/F, Fic, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Girl/Girl, Grinding, Infidelity, Les - Freeform, Lesbian, Party, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Underage Drinking, W/w, g/g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: It's hard for Lauren to ignore her attraction to Camila, especially when she kisses her.





	Bitter Like My Feelings For You

Lauren lets her lips hold the cigarette as she feels the flame that is dancing in the wind just a few inches from her face. The smoke hits her lungs and it fucking hurts. At least this way she won't say anything stupid in the immediate future.

It had been a simple comment: One to be overlooked, really. If only the person on the receiving end hadn't been completely focused on Lauren's words.

They were at something that was supposed to be a party. Except- with the amount of weed circulating, it was more of a group therapy session with booze and couples dancing erotically in the dining room. Finals ended and school ended and a group ended up at one of their houses. Lauren's so out of it, she's not even sure who's house it is. First of all, she's a little high. She's not severely drunk, I mean she's had a couple sips of whiskey out of the cold glass that still sits in the gap of her thighs, but she's pretty level headed in that way. She's still out of it, though.

Lauren does this thing where she spaces out from parts of her surroundings. She can hear everybody, but she's more aware of her own thoughts. It's as if the sad side of her mind takes over completely. She tells herself that she's not bothered by Camila 'dating' guys, but there's a mantra of "that hurts, why does she do that in front of me?"

Also, Lauren doesn't even know the guy. There's been a new one every few weeks or so and it's exhausting to the point that Lauren just gave up trying to learn their names. All she knows is that he's possessive- not in the good way- but in the way that he keeps grabbing Camila's ass and kissing her- even when Camila is literally in the middle of a fucking sentence, it's just demeaning- it's just so that people know they're together. Lauren kind of wants to puke.

They're several of them sprawled along the couches now. The twat that is Camila's boyfriend has been pouting for the past five minutes because Camila went to get a drink and has probably talked to a million people by now. Lauren's never had that ability. She considers it a gift to be so comfortable socially; it takes so long for her to open up to people. The boy looks at his watch with a pout and Lauren rolls her eyes. She takes another drag of the cigarette that she tried to remember the brand name of, so that she never smokes one again because it's awful. Except, she got several for free from this dude she let copy off of her on a test, so she doesn't want to waste them. She's even got another one behind her ear she knows she'll wind up smoking later, despite the bitter taste they leave.

Camila comes back- all smiles as always, even though it can be rather annoying- and goes to sit down next to the boy, but he pulls her onto his lap and hugs her tightly against his chest, a few drops of her drink spilling onto the leather next to them. A small laugh leaves her mouth but she looks slightly annoyed at the careless movement. She looks to Lauren, and sends her a special chuckle at his expense, and it makes Lauren's insides flip in confusion. She doesn't know what this feeling is, but it makes her sad. She'd assume it was jealousy but she's not mad, she's sad.

The boy kisses Camila's neck and Lauren's nails dig into her thigh out of frustration. Okay maybe it is jealousy. But why? Why should Lauren care if Camila is suddenly fucking several boys off and on? Why should it matter that her best friend is dating people, when the relationship has yet to jeopardize Camila spending time with Lauren. Lauren isn't even being ignored and it still hurts.

She can't figure out when these feelings developed. She was well aware of her own bisexuality, but she thought she'd never even be attracted to Camila, she tried so hard to consider her as a sister or something, but here she is- obsessing over the way Camila's hair falls over her shoulder and how her lips look so pink when she smiles. It feels so sudden, the way Lauren realizes that this is the feeling she's had for over two years. THIS is what's been driving her crazy and keeping her up at night- teary and cold. "This" is a continuous ache inside of herself to feel something back from the girl. Something that isn't just care and platonic affection. It's lust and she hates that it hurts.

Lauren tries to think that Camila isn't that attracted to the boy, and is just with him because she's bored. Except, when Camila turns her neck and places a kiss on the boy's lips and returns with a smile, it's too much. So that's it for her. Lauren's stomachs freezes up inside but her blood boils and she's not quite sure how that's possible, but she feels it. It's like a lightning strike through her chest and a hand pushing her from her seat.  
"It's like you want me to be sad," came out fast and left a burning echo. No one noticed her words except for Camila; everyone was too caught up in the joint being passed and the soft music playing.

Lauren stood and set her beer bottle down on the glass table. That got everyone's attention so she took a shallow breath and said,  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she looked at Camila with heavy eyes, saying a little quieter;  
"Don't worry about it," and left.

She meant that. She didn't want Camila to worry about it, she just wanted to force herself out of caring and then blame her words on the alcohol in the well of her stomach.

By the time she pushed passed people, stumbled up the stairs, and found her way into a dimly lit coat closet, she was crying. She frustratedly pushed her hair up and behind her face, sighing as she tried to ignore the intensity of the irony surrounding her location, but a chuckle escaped her lips as she sat, her head bumping into a leather coat as she curled her knees up to her chest.

Her tears felt like traffic in the rain and it was cold. Her hands were shaking terribly as she pulled her last cigarette from behind her ear. She lit it and immediately took a long drag; coughing around the burn and letting her head fall against the wall. The wall; though red and dull- made Lauren feel a little more alive as the echo of the pain resonated within.

She imagines her own porcelain skin and the wetness in her heavy eyes. Her lips begin to quiver from her cries and her eyes were steadily producing tears down her cheeks. The dancing done earlier must have caused her make up to fade, yet now she feels like it's running down her face. Her chest is thin and fragile and she can feel every breath way too well. She's a fucking idiot. Why would she let Camila know anything was wrong in the first place? Why couldn't she just suck it up and drink some more? Lauren wants to hide, but she can't. This overwhelming realization of attraction was a bit to handle on what was supposed to be a fun night. A simple and fun night.

Her hair falls down around her face as a frustrated groan leaves her mouth. She takes a deep breath and stands up completely, using her left hand against the wall to steady herself so that she wouldn't lose grip of her cigarette. She took another drag, dropping her hands to her sides in defeat, preparing to leave the small area. There was a light knock on the door and her stomach crinkled up and seemed to catch on fire within her.  
"Fuck off," she stated quietly, hoping whoever it was would go away- especially if it was Camila.

The door didn't even have a lock- it's not like Lauren did a great job of sneaking away. If it was in fact Camila, Lauren knew she'd figure that out pretty quickly. She didn't really expect the weak and raspy,  
"Please," she heard on the other end.

Lauren took another drag from her cigarette as she leaned against the wall to the left of her. Every heartbeat feels like a wine glass shattering and it's hard to have patience.  
"I'll be out in a minute, Camz. Just go back to the table."

Lauren wasn't attempting reverse psychology, she genuinely wanted to be left alone. She was wishing for Camila's stubborn nature to back out of this situation, but she knew Camila all too well. Camila would rather help herself feel less guilty about this situation than actually make sure Lauren had the ability to cope. 

On cue, as Lauren is blowing out some smoke, she watches the door knob turn and Camila storms into the very tiny coat closet frantically, unaware of the limited space and stops about two inches from Lauren's face as if there was a force field to keep her away. Lauren's glad.  
"Can you explain what you meant?" Her choice of words were definite but her voice was way too nervous to seem like a legitimate question.

Lauren's arm curled around her own waist as her nails dug nervously into her inner elbow. She paused for quite a while and she felt like she couldn't smoke this cigarette quickly enough, despite her throat feeling dry and as if it was closing in within her, leading her voice to be more raspy than usual.  
"I don't think so."

Camila started to walk closer but she stopped herself. The fucked up side of Lauren- the dependent and emotionally unstable side-wishes Camila would just hug her or something because she feels far too distant. The stable and sane one wishes Camila would leave or-better than that- that she would want Camila to leave. Yet every single side of Lauren can feel her skin itching and asking to be held, but her conscious plants her feet to the ground. and staples her arms to her body. She feels so vulnerable and defensive at once and she doesn't know how she managed to say anything at all. She knows they have to talk about this eventually, but not now. 

Camila digs and digs for an answer, impatiently letting her own feelings take the steering wheel instead of giving Lauren time to understand her own.  
"I would never want you to be sad. Why did you say that?"

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment and shrugged weakly, hoping the darkness of the room wouldn't allow Camila to see how red her face must be from crying. She doesn't understand how Camila doesn't already know about Lauren's feelings toward her.  
"I don't know."

Camila shifted on her feet and it made Lauren's eyes snap open to see her looking at her pleadingly.  
"You must have an idea of why you said what you said, Lo."

Lauren sniffled and- fuckfuck no she can't be crying again, are you serious? Lauren took a deep breath and with the light escaping in through the crack beneath the door and around it, Camila faintly saw a tear race down her cheek and she gasped softly and muttered,  
"No- don't cry."

Camila's hands grabbed at Lauren's neck; her hair tangling between her fingers as she guided her into a hug. Camila, even with her height, was somehow able to hold Lauren completely and it was beautiful but it hurt. It was as if thorns were growing from Camila's arms. Lauren did not want to be comforted by her, but she needed to be. Lauren sighed and cried even more because this shouldn't be so comforting. She shouldn't feel so loved. This isn't okay. Lauren's voice betrayed her mind, because she let some of her thoughts slip into words,  
"I don't- I don't understand it either. I-" Lauren furrowed her brows anxiously, exhaling deeply before continuing. "I think I'm like- attracted to you and it just doesn't make sense. Sorry."

Camila's grip loosened for a moment but she held her again; almost like she was trying to comprehend her words.  
"I had no idea." Camila pulls away enough to look at Lauren as they spoke.  
"I'd never hate you."

Lauren's heart was shaking for a million different reasons and it was complete sensory overload.

What hurt the most was that Lauren knew Camila would never hate her, she knew that she would just pity her for her feelings. Lauren couldn't picture Camila ever liking her back, not for a long period of time. Camila would just try to except the fact that Lauren liked her. It's so awful and Lauren wants to back away through the wall, except she stays right where she is; because she could never back away from Camila. That's the main reason she's currently so emotionally fucked up.

Lauren does drop her arms, though, because she feels like a freak and she doesn't want Camila to think she's being creepy or something. It's so fucked up. Lauren's eyes focus on a little speck on the door, rather than thinking of the one in Camila's eye, and she tries to accept it.

She hears an angry but soft,  
"No," and then Camila's hands are pulling on her hair, awkwardly bringing the two girls together until their lips meet, soft on chapped lips, whiskey and nicotine meeting in a confusing fire.

Lauren's stomach burns and she freezes up and she's mad because she doesn't want Camila to pity her. She doesn't want Camila to kiss her just because she doesn't want Lauren to be sad or something, so Lauren hates it. Despite the selfish park of her that wants this kiss to go further, she presses on Camila's shoulders until she's a foot away.  
"Not like this." Her voice is weak and Camila's eyes look like she's hurt and Lauren stumbles over the many possibilities of what could be said. She hates that words aren't coming to her right now but she gathers herself because Camila's eyes are saying that she has to explain,  
"You're not going to pity kiss me, Camz."

Camila let out an angry sigh and moved forward a little,  
"I never said that I didn't like you back, did I?" Her voice is soft but her eyes are angry and upset, and Lauren hates it. Lauren hates how cliché it is and how absurd of a thought it could be for this girl to like her back. Camila's lips are angrily pursed and her arms are crossed and it's definitely adorable, but she's mad.  
"So am I allowed to kiss you, or do you want me to leave?"

Lauren's organs feel like they've been blended and she doesn't even know how to breathe properly for a moment. She's so confused, that was the only thing that she had been sure that Camila wouldn't say. She feels completely nonplussed and all she can do is sigh with a chuckle. She tries to remember how to speak but it's so hard when her world has been altered. She stutters for a second because she doesn't want to give into this. It's bad for her to search for comfort in someone else, she understands that. But she also has a chemical imbalance that causes her to do so, and so she sighs, giving into her weakness and finally manages a weak,  
"I vote for the kissing please." It's all so fucked up, she shouldn't let herself do this. She's setting herself up for further destruction.

Camila rolled her eyes with a smile and took her turn of pushing Lauren against the closet wall, moving forward and kissing her on the cheek and once slowly on the neck. Lauren feels like her heart is exploding- until her morals kick her.  
"W-what about that guy?"

Camila paused for a moment, moving closer to rest her forehead on Lauren's skin. Lauren can feel her warm breath on her neck and it's so beautiful to feel the pace at which she's breathing. Camila seemed to think for a while and then finally muttered,  
"If I really cared about that guy would I have followed you in here?" It's hurtful, because yes, Lauren would expect her best friend to chase after her if she knew she was upset. But Camila's voice is gentle- because it always is and there is a hint of a challenge involved and Lauren is definitely up for it if it involves being anywhere near as close to Camila as she is right now, despite how nervous it makes her.

Lauren nods, because that's all she can really do. She feels pathetic hating that they're not kissing because she already hates that she's the one that stopped their first one. It's so strange for them to be this way. The kiss is still awkward because they were best friends before all of this, they've peed in the same room and Lauren has popped zits for Camila, but to have this romantic closeness is strange. It ignites a fire because they're tipsy and attracted to each other, but it's not perfect by any means. Lauren is still hating herself and loving Camila and Camila is completely oblivious. Maybe that's how it will always be.

Camila has a hand around Lauren's hip and she slides it slowly up to her waist, pushing her farther into the mess of coats slowly falling from their hangers. Lauren's shirt is slightly rucked up and she's now realizing how hot it is in such a small place. It does not help that Camila's lips are marking her neck.

Lauren wonders what would happen if someone came in to retrieve their coat and stumbled upon them. Maybe they would run away, maybe they would just ignore them and move on with their objective, or they would stop in their tracks. Lauren's not sure, but it's hard to think about anything when Camila is so close to her. Her lips are moving slowly on Lauren's neck and her leg is between Lauren's to keep them in place, occasionally sliding higher than resting in the gap of Lauren's thighs. Camila sighs, her thumb dragging along Lauren's ribs as her hand grips Lauren's waist, and Lauren feels chills along her chest at the intimacy.

Lauren's hand is in Camila's hair and every movement is very slow as she feels Camila's hands at the waistband of her jean shorts. Lauren's breath hitches as she feels them start to slide down her hips and legs, muttering in agreement as Camila asks her permission.

Camila kisses her, licking into her mouth and biting her lip only to kiss her again as Lauren hears the faint sound of her shorts hitting the floor. Lauren's chest was pounding as she took nervous breaths and Camila slid her hand down Lauren's side and gripped her thighs, opening them enough to fit between them as they kissed. Camila let her hand slowly trail up Lauren's inner thigh, which made the latter's heart beat rise to a pounding. At the end of her hand's journey up Lauren's thigh, Camila finally felt the soft material of Lauren's panties. She pulled away to watch Lauren's expression as she moved her hand farther in between Lauren's legs, placing her thumb between the silent girl's legs, the pressure causing Lauren's hips to jerk in surprise. She moans softly, the sensitive skin leading her to desperately drop her hands to grasp coats behind her, and hear a few fall around her. Lauren can feel the damp material of her own underwear slick against her skin and she bites her lip at the thought of Camila's doing the same.

The mood in the room switches as it turns eerily intimate. Camila circles her thumb along Lauren's clit and watches as the girl whimpers softly, aching to touch Camila back. Camila teases Lauren, muttering  
"are you wet, Lo?" Lauren nods, her hips slightly twitching into Camila's touch, leaning forward to bring their lips together, holding Camila's face while sliding her hands down passed Camila's hips. She slides her hand up Camila's skirt to grab at the band of Camila's panties, gently pushing them off of her until Camila has stepped out of her shoes and underwear.

Lauren pulls away to open her eyes to see Camila's eager and filled with lust. In response, Lauren grabs a thick sweater from a hanger behind her and drops it on the floor. Camila looks confused, but soon Lauren guides them down on the floor, Camila's head propped up enough to stare up at Lauren comfortably. Lauren removed her underwear, the material sticking slightly to her, the cold around her a shock to her bare skin, her oversized white tee shirt falling over the curve of her bum.

Lauren flipped her hair behind her shoulders as the temperature rose, thinking about the door being unlocked. She quickly unlaced the shoelace in her converse, tying it around the door knob and around the pole of the shelving unit a few inches away. Camila chuckled and muttered something about how Lauren was a criminal mastermind, and proceeded to call Lauren closer. Lauren giggled, sinking to the floor, the carpet cushioning her knees as she crawled toward Camila, tucking her hair behind her ears and sliding a hand up the shorter girl's cheek, bringing their lips together softly. Soon Camila's nails dug into Lauren's shoulder as Lauren explored the taste of weed in Camila's mouth, the kiss deepening intensely.

Lauren soon had an idea and pulled back only enough so that her tongue was inside of her own mouth, their lips still dragging,  
"Want me to taste you?" Her voice was raspy and suggestive and Camila only muttered something that resembled a quiet whine, nodding her head subtly.

Lauren did. She worked her way down Camila's body, sliding her hands up from Camila's knees to push her skirt up enough to run her tongue along the girl anxiously, calming immediately when she heard Camila moan her name. Lauren placed the pads of her pointer and middle fingers on the outside of Camila's folds, gently spreading her open to lick at the wetness of her pink skin. The smooth and salty taste of Camila filled Lauren's mouth and Camila's hips jerked at the sensation, but her skirt prevented them from seeing one another's expression. Lauren lapped at Camila's skin a few more times, then gripped her skirt in frustration, pulling the material off her skin. Lauren went back to eating Camila out, rubbing her thumb against her clit, hearing her moan. 

Lauren was very aroused by this entire situation, and she wouldn't mind continuing to taste Camila, but she was throbbing and her body was begging her to relieve herself. This wasn't about beginning a relationship, this was about relieving tension. So she pulled away, moving to suck at the piece of skin between Camila's left collarbone and the side of her neck, leaving a purple mark in her wake, bitterly hoping Camila's boyfriend saw it later when he went to kiss her. It was fucked up. Lauren straddled Camila's hips, her ankles hooking underneath Camila's thighs. The girl beneath her looked up at her hungrily, pulling her shirt off her own body, her white bralette tight against her skin, sweat lingering on her chest. Lauren licked her lips and slid two fingers inside of her mouth, sucking on them for a moment, moving her hand down her torso to slide along her own clit and touch herself, Camila's lips parted as she watched the sinful action of Lauren's fingers sliding along her slick entrance. She let her fingers work along herself aimlessly, whimpering when the pleasure hit. Her fingers would teasingly slip inside, the sound echoing in the room of how wet she had become. She pumped two of her fingers in and out of herself, hissing and letting out a moan with how good it felt, especially hearing every breath Camila took as she eyed Lauren eagerly.

Soon Camila's hand was on her hip, sliding her hand to grip Lauren's ass, which sent the girl to whine.  
"Lo, rub against me, yeah?" Camila's voice was quiet and gentle but there was definite desperation in her voice. Lauren nodded, removing her fingers and sliding her hand under Camila's thigh to lightly position them even closer together, her slick fingers cold against the girl's leg. Lauren began to shift positions when Camila toyed with the hem of Lauren's shirt and spoke again,  
"Off."

Lauren gnawed at her red bottom lip, pulling the big tee shirt off of her skin, her hair tickling her waistline as it fell off the back of the shirt. She then moved her shaky fingers behind herself to grasp where her bra clasps, the maroon material soon falling down her arms, Lauren tossing it near them but out of the way.

Lauren moved so that her right outer thigh pressed against the inside of Camila's left thigh, Lauren's left leg remaining in its original position. Lauren placed her hand in the middle of Camila's chest, feeling her heart beat erratically with every breath. Lauren's palm was flat against Camila chest as she lowered her hips to rest on Camila's center. Camila's heartbeat speeding up as quickly as her cheeks darkened. Lauren watched as Camila spread her legs farther to allow Lauren complete access. They didn't say anything, both girls' eyes constantly searching one another's face, not maintaining consistent eye contact. They felt that if the situation were to become more intense, the coat closet would burn to nothingness. Camila's hips twitched up unintentionally, her lustful body betraying her wish to stay still. Lauren noticed this, rolling her own hips against Camila's clit, the pressure of her wetness leaving Lauren breathless- not at the pleasure- but at the intensity of the moment. Lauren had never felt so sexually connected to someone, and she wasn't sure if that would ever change. So Lauren slowly repeated her actions, the pleasure her body was experiencing finally moving to her brain. The beauty of this feeling sent her nails into the skin of Camila's chest, causing the girl beneath her to shudder, chasing the other girl's hips. Lauren pressed her hips slightly harder, and Camila's eyes clenched shut, quietly muttering,  
"Mmm-hmm."

Lauren smiled softly as she nodded, repeating that degree of strength in her movements, harshly sliding her hands up Camila's chest, both sides of Camila's jaw now held by Lauren's palms. Lauren could feel sweat slowly building under her hair, every breath like fuel to the flames within the small room. Small sounds of pleasure were escaping their mouths, purposely contained as they heard the party begin to die down. Camila's eyes moved as they took in the sight of Lauren writhing on top of her, her lip between her teeth as raspy mutterings fell from her lips. Lauren's breasts moved with every twitch of her hips and sweat began to gather along her figure. Camila's nails dug into Lauren's thigh and the pressure made Lauren press their clits together with more passion, the room in flames around them.

Lauren's thighs were sore from the movement and she was in complete sensory overload, muttering,  
"okay, okay- fuck yeah- mmm," leading the girl to quietly moan Lauren's name, her grip even tighter on Lauren's thigh, their sounds becoming more prominent as the music dies down as well as the chatter.

Lauren focused on Camila's moans and noticed how loud the wetness of them fucking is in the small room, and she can almost taste how close she is with how hot the situation is. Camila's lip is bleeding with how hard she bit it at the erotic sight of Lauren moaning on top of her, her tits moving with every gasp and her moans were becoming louder even as she tried to muffle it. There was chatter outside, closer to the door and Lauren chuckled softly and slowed her movements for a moment as her thighs began to tremble,  
"I'm gonna come soon, Camz."

Camila nodded and closed her eyes momentarily in pleasure, muttering,  
"Yeah, so fuck- fucking close." Lauren nodded and sped up her hips, her movements shaky and without rhythm. This lead to someone pulling on the door handle, unable to get in. This sent Lauren over the edge- just the thought of someone seeing them such a wreck, naked and wet and everything. Lauren moaned and her hips shuttered forward, her clit throbbing with need against Camila's wet center, Lauren's vision going white as she slowed down to milk her orgasm as she shook, Camila nodding and muttering,  
"yeah, fuck- mm," as all she had needed was fulfilled when Lauren's fingers rubbed right above where their bodies met, quickly rubbing Camila's clit, leading her to thrust her hips up to meet Lauren's movements, her nails violent on Lauren's hips as she came, her voice echoing in the quiet room,

They both panted loudly as Lauren stopped moving and relaxed above Camila, their legs intertwined, sweaty and overheated. Lauren placed a kiss to Camila's lips, tongue slipping sensually between her lips for a few moments until they've caught their breaths. Soon, Lauren stood up and slipped her shorts back on, keeping eye contact with Camila, who ran her fingers along her lips softly, like she was memorizing their kiss. However, she was staring at Lauren in a way that should not be legal- her eyes burning into Lauren's body as they moved up and down Lauren's curves and edges.

Lauren passes Camila her shirt because she can't tear her eyes away and she needs to get home. They get back into their clothes in silence, too many nervous blushes and secret glances. Then they're standing there, a bit in awe at the night's events, and then they are suddenly aware that they are in someone else's house- more specifically someone's coat closet, where guests would have wanted to get their shit from, but the girls were fucking in there. Lauren starts laughing at the thought but then shrugs it off, simply going to try to see if anyone is out there to see them. She tightly grips onto the doorknob, turning it silently and slightly enough to see out the crack. There's no one out there, but the shift in air allows Lauren to hear feet shuffling and trash bags rustling, as if the mess is being cleaned up. She shuffles back into the closet and turns to see an anxious Camila who says,  
"Can we escape?"

Lauren laughs and says,  
"There's a straight shot for the front door, but people are cleaning and if we don't hurry, people will know who was fucking in here- including your boyfriend."

Camila bites her lip nervously,  
"Yeah- that wouldn't be good."

They slip on their shoes, and Lauren looks through the mess of things on the shelf above the coats and pulls out two baseball caps, handing one to Lauren,  
"Just in case people see us running out, tuck your hair up in here."

Camila nods and it's ridiculous, but it's the best way they have to disguise themselves that wouldn't include stealing coats.

They adjust themselves the best they can, and Lauren checks out the door, brave enough to look both ways, and suddenly swings the door open, Camila behind her as she dashes for the front door, swinging it open, their feet loud against the cement as they make it across the street, hearing one of the boys cleaning shout,  
"What the fuck?" before closing the door.

They both make it home, and if the next day people are talking about the "girls that we're banging in the coat closet" with no idea who it was, then they can just keep wondering.


End file.
